To Sender, With Love
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Ren has always loved her, though he had poor ways of showing it.


A/N: Decided to give Uta No Prince Sama a try. I absolutely adore this anime, the music alone just makes me fangirl. So, I wrote a little something-something to throw out there. It's Ren/OC based, so please, please, please review! If this turned out to be a success, I may turn it into a minific, or base a minific off of it. Just let me know what you think, it's much appreciated!

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters but the OC.

To Sender, With Love

"If you don't get that flower out of my face and get serious about this…"

"What? You don't like the floral touch? Hmm… how about I sing to you then?"

"How about you stop acting like I'm one of those mindless drones and get your shit together, this is for a grade you know."

…

Brenna glared up at her project partner and childhood friend, Ren Jinguji, with much distaste and dismay. Brenna's vocal teacher for the master course insisted that for this so called project she stepped outside of her comfort zone and sung to music that wasn't prerecorded or computer synthesized. Never one to back down from a challenge and disappoint, especially when it pertained to her ever growing celebrity status, the girl agreed. Anything to better her career was worth trying at least once. Or at least that was her thought until she realized her partner for le project was Ren. Had the boy been studious and on top of his "grades" per say and not various girls, Brenna wouldn't have had a problem. But Ren was… well… Ren, and the only time his attention span wasn't horribly short was when a pretty girl was involved or it had something to do with Starish in some way, shape, or form. That's it. Getting him to focus on something that pertaining to any of those listed was all but useless.

The thought of what he had become those days left Brenna's gut churning. But there was nothing for her to do, thus having to suck it up for the sake of her career and psyche for the next couple of weeks.

Ren had skipped out on "class", which was more or less practice in its own way, which left the girl anything less than shocked. Brenna had no choice but to haunt him down after she ran a few pages of lyrics past her instructor. However this was an easy task, all she really had to do was follow the long stream of love struck girls and cheesy, but well sung lyrics and low and behold, there he was.

Brenna marched up to the small group of girls surrounding the flirtatious boy perched in the luscious grasses, parting between them.

"Get going." She instructed them, her arms tightly folding, noting that she meant business. And Brenna, as many have witnessed since her time at the Academy and the Shining Agency, the girl was nothing to be taken lightly. "He's busy."

The girls visibly pouted, some even going so far as to question just who she was, as they got to their feet, taking their leave.

"You were never much fun." Chided Ren with a faux disappointed sigh.

"And you've never had any shame," Retorted Brenna. "Let's go."

Ren simply chuckled as he got to his feet, silently, watching as his friend marched haughtily ahead of him to lead the way. The two earned their fair share of curious stares as they walked down the less than crowded hallways of the master course dorm building. Mostly from girls, who giggled and whispered as they passed. Their wide eyes seemed to zone in on Ren, who didn't mind the attention at all. If anything, he welcomed and encouraged it. Brenna, on the other hand, gave a scoff and a roll of her eyes. All of the treatment was utterly ridiculous. Ren saw right through the front she put on, as if she didn't truly care, and allowed himself a smirk.

"I think I've earned the right to be possessive." Huffed Brenna out of annoyance. "You're mine for the next two weeks, lover boy."

Ren hummed notably, saying nothing as he continued to follow her all the way back to her dorm. He had to admit, somewhere inside it made him feel good to know that she was still protective of him although it should clearly be the other way around. Though he was her friend and someone she cared a tremendous amount for, that didn't mean watching him grow up into the saxophone wielding playboy he was didn't cause some serious headaches. His attitude yet raw talent, the passion he had for what he did, the way he could produce those sweet nothings and bat those big sapphire eyes rimmed with thick lashes the same shade as his orange hair and make girls weak in the knees all flustered and frustrated her to no end. But Brenna was a rising star, and the show just had to go on, and though she seemed anything but pleased to be working with him, Ren welcomed any chances he got to spend with her. Sure the girl got on his nerves those days as well, be it the way she wore her black and bright red tresses in outdated 50s victory curls and flashy makeup or the way her voice seemingly haunted the deepest crevices of his heart and mind, or the way she pretended he didn't exist. But when she was on stage in front of thousands, everything about her that bothered him melted away into sheer respect and admiration. Brenna had a talent for getting the crowd worked up, in more ways than one (which he could vouch for).

…

Ren prided himself on sneaking on and off campus, there was no better hobby than sleeping in the foliage around the dorm building when his room was far too crowded for his liking. But that particular afternoon, he'd stayed behind, witnessing what it was his oldest friend could really do. Rehearsing some techy, upbeat song for some concert she was doing. Awed would be an understatement for how Ren felt, to know that the little girl he once prided in protecting and dedicated his younger days to make sure she smiled, was now an idol capable of taking the world into her hands.

Ren sat in Brenna's dorm, his foot quietly tapping, as the girl went over the lyrics she'd written. Considering the fact they had to match with whatever music he was going to compose for his sax, she need his attention…which was completely somewhere else. For hours the girl attempted to work with the boy, but Ren would've rather been doing something else, which he promptly voiced more than once.

"You really don't get it do you?" Brenna asked as she sat her notebook down, turning her narrowing gray eyes onto the boy. "For months you've ignored me! And when I finally start treating you the same way, I'm suddenly the bad guy. I need you now, and you don't even care! Well screw you, Ren. If it's this much of a pain for you to help me out, the stop wasting my time and get the hell out." She pointed firmly to the door.

Ren instead leaned casually against the nearest wall, his arms loosely folded. "Bren," He said, using the pet name he'd given her years prior. "I never meant to ignore you, you know me better than that."

"Oh really? Because you have one hell of a way of showing it." Said Brenna, cloudy eyes lowered to the floor. "My first showcase? I looked for you and you weren't there, although you promised you would be. You blew me off for some girl whose name you didn't even bother to learn! You're never there for me anymore."

"Well I'm here now."

Brenna tensed as a large, gentle palm rested atop of her curls. Ren pulled her up from her spot, just so he could take her place, pulling her down onto his lap instead. He cradled her within his arms, her head resting against his chest. He hadn't held her like that since they were children, the feeling left him nostalgic.

"I never got why you insisted on doing this," Brenna mumbled, a faint blush in her cheeks.

"Because even to this day I can't stand it when you're upset." Chuckled Ren. "I'd still rather play in traffic than witness you angry with me." He playfully nuzzled her neck with his nose, surprised by how sweet she smelt. Something along the lines of fresh fruit and instrument Rosen. It was different, just like she was, and it made his heart burn.

Brenna looked up at the boy, her eyes much calmer now than they had been. As she gazed up at him, she could see why girls fawned over him so. He'd grown up to be quite handsome.

"What is it?" Asked Ren.

Brenna had gone from staring to frowning so quickly it slightly worried the boy. When it came to the girl, one simply didn't know what could set her off.

"Oh… it's nothing…." Replied Brenna. "It's just… you've changed so much."

Ren tilted his head, his ocean blue orbs scrutinizing the girl. Her hair, at some point, used to be blonder than Syo's, but the red and black was a nice touch towards her paler than pale complexion. The way her awkward body had filled out nicely in just the right places, the rather obvious breasts her frame now sported and pert rear that compliment any skirt or dress she wore.

"So have you," Was his reply. "You're not that little girl who used to cry every time someone looked at you. Now, you're the one making people cry." His tone was teasing, earning a chuckle from the girl in his lap.

"I'm not that horrible," Scoffed Brenna. "People are just so stupid these days and it pisses me off."

Ren tucked a tuff of red hair behind one of her small ears. "I'm glad my brother talked your parents into letting you come here with me," He confessed. "I wouldn't have been able to witness how well you've blossomed if he hadn't."

Brenna blushed deeply at this, his fingers still lingering hotly behind her ear. "Is this how you talk to tall the girls?" She asked nervously.

Why her heart had suddenly started doing flips at his touch she didn't know.

"Of course not," Said Ren. "I know your name… and your birthday… the type of foods you enjoy, the ones you don't… your fears… all the small things that make you happy…"

Brenna's breath hitched at the sudden closeness of his lips to her own.

"Ren…?" The only word that would coherently form in her rattled mind, as his other hand tilted her face towards his own.

"How insecure you are when you have no reason to be. Because you are beautiful, my little Bren."

Soft, supple, pink lips pressed against ones painted red. Tender and delicate, timid and patient, with years' worth of emotion poured into one, single gesture.

"I will always send you my love, weither I'm at your side or not, Brenna. Until my heart stops beating."


End file.
